


Ereri Week 2015

by call_me_bon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesy, Ereri Week, Fluff, I love them so much, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Storms, precious babies, puppy Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_bon/pseuds/call_me_bon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various one shots based on the prompt of the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song "Distance" by Christina Perri ft. Jason Mraz because I love it.

     “Eren, are you even paying attention?” Mikasa questioned, exasperated with having to repeat herself already numerous times. Following her brother’s gaze, she sighed as he continued to be enraptured by the usually stoic ravenette. “Why don’t you just say something the to dwarf already?” she suggested, tired of seeing Eren constantly watching from afar.  
     The speed at which Eren turned to face Mikasa almost made her think he’d get whiplash. “Uh uh. Bad idea. Nope, haha you’re funny,” the boy squeaked. His cheeks heated up at just the thought of asking Levi out. “Mikasa I don’t even know if he likes me. He’s just so...so..enigmatic!” Eren cried out, throwing his hands in the air. “Besides I’m a mess. I’m hot-headed and considering Armin’s really my only other friend, I’m not exactly the most likeable.”  
     Mikasa raised an eyebrow and teased Eren, “Wow, you know a word that big?” Rolling his eyes at his sister, Eren playfully shoved her. “You’ll never know if you don’t say anything though. What if he’s feels the same way and is too nervous to ask you?” she pointed out. But Eren merely snorted at the idea of Levi being nervous about anything.  
     “Whatever, it’s fine. I’ll get over it eventually,” Eren lied, but wore a smile that Mikasa easily saw through but didn’t question. “Now, um, what was it you were saying before?” With that, Mikasa smacked him in the back of the head. _Besides Levi probably thinks I’m a monster._

     “So Levi what do you think?” Hange asked turning to face him.  
     “Yeah, yeah whatever,” he responded, obviously not paying attention. Erwin tried containing a chuckle while Hange full out snickered. Meanwhile Levi was not so subtly ~~casting glances~~  staring at a certain brunette.  
    “Go on lover boy, aren’t you supposed to be Mr. Brave?” Erwin smirked. “Quit ogling the boy and just ask him out already!” Practically shaking with excitement, Hange started prodding Levi. Not receiving a normal reaction such as name-calling or being shoved away only brought a wider more maniac like grin on their face.  
    “Yeah right. He wouldn’t want to date someone like me. I’m a clean freak, and obviously you two are the only ones that can somehow deal with me. I’m not quite friend material let alone boyfriend,” Levi grunted. “Whatever I’m fine.” Both Erwin and Hange knew it was a lie, but didn’t push the matter further. _Eren probably thinks I’m some freak._

 

     Eren didn’t know really what happened but one moment he was pummeling his fist into some jerk who’d made a comment about his mom and the next thing he knew Levi was holding him back. Breathing heavily, he glared at the culprit as they were carried away by his friends. Upon realizing his and Levi’s proximity his breath hitched. _Please don’t stand so close to me. I’m having trouble breathing. I’m afraid of what you see, right now_. Humiliation washed over Eren as he realized that he’d let his anger take over him. He could only imagine what Levi thought.

      Levi meanwhile was worried about Eren. Unlike most people he knew the boy only attacked for good reasons. “Hey, Eren are you okay?” he questioned. Soon his favorite eyes met his and he forced himself to not do anything stupid. _I’ll give you everything I am. All my broken heartbeats until I know you’ll understand_. The emotions that swirled in Eren’s eyes made Levi want to just hug him right then and there.  
     “Ye-I mean yeah I’m fine,” Eren spluttered out, which to Levi was endearing but merely made Eren want the ground to swallow him up already. Not only did he just make a fool out of himself, but he couldn’t handle the look Levi was giving him. “Sorry that you had to see that. Um, thanks for stopping me I guess and I gotta go now.”  
     Taken aback by the brunette’s sudden farewell, Levi feared maybe he’d scared Eren or something. “I love you,” he whispered to no one in particular. He finally had the courage to say the three words, but they were of course when Eren wasn’t there to hear them.

      After his abrupt exit, Eren hid behind a nearby tree. Peeking at Levi from behind it, he quietly mumbled to himself, “I love you.”

 

 _Make sure to keep my distance._  
_Say “I love you” when you’re not listening._


	2. Day 2: Summer Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi decides to work at an animal shelter due to Hange's begging. Enter cute, precious little Eren who will be his co-worker. (Wow I still suck at summaries)

   Volunteering at an animal shelter was not Levi’s ideal way of spending his summer, but Hange could be very convincing. By convincing Levi meant annoyingly persistent and agreeing to this was only to shut them up. Since he lived nearby, Levi had walked. He regretted it considering it was summer and he of course was wearing jeans, black skinny jeans to be specific. What could he say, he wasn’t a heat person because with heat came sweat and that was obviously disgusting.

   Thankfully the animal shelter was nice and air conditioned or he would of just walked back out. Don’t get him wrong, he had no problems with animals. His problem was with the messes that came with them. Upon entering a little chime went on and he was soon attacked by a familiar four eyes. “Tch, this place better be clean,” he grunted, shoving Hange off. Slapping Levi on the back, while cackling Hange just grinned.

   “Of course, anything for my dearest Levi,” the eccentric brunette replied. “Now, time for your tour of this lovely establishment!” Dragging a dubious Levi along, Hange proceeded to tell him the basics; who got fed what, clean-ups, etc. etc. “Hmm, someone else was supposed to be coming to help. Oh wait, maybe it’s them calling now,” Hange said, seeming a little too excited. “Hello? Oh hi, how are you dear? Really? No problem, I hope you feel better soon! Okay, bye!”

   “What’s with the creepy grin?” Levi scoffed, wondering who was on the other line.

   “Oh nothing,” they winked. “Apparently the other volunteer is sick, poor thing. But they should be better soon and coming in few days.” Indifferent to the news, Levi just hoped it wasn’t somebody who’d annoy him, but then again who didn’t?

   The next day ran fairly smoothly, two dogs and four kittens were adopted. The customers weren’t too bad, beside one family with a little girl who nearly killed his eardrum. “MOMMY! I want this one! Can we take it home please? Please?” she had begged. Seeming to not want to deal with a tantrum, both parents obliged and decided to get the pup.  

    Still working at the shelter beat being a camp counselor for some horny kids or baby sitting. He didn’t even entertain the idea of being a lifeguard because for one he couldn’t swim and two it’d mean the possibility of having to touch a bunch of strangers and maybe do mouth to mouth. Just the thought made him shiver.

   So yes this summer job wasn’t all too shabby. Still no show from his supposed partner, but Hanji did say few days. In reality, Levi was prepared for some animal lover girl that just blabbed about how cute all the animals were or whatever. However that was not the case. Definitely not, indeed.

   It had now been a week of helping out at the shelter and he was pretty good at it. Although today he was left alone since Hange had something that came up last minute. Levi was a little suspicious of how giddy they sounded over the phone though. Still he wasn’t that bothered at the prospect of enjoying some silence. Whether his coworker showed up or not wouldn’t phase him in the slightest.

   Lets just say he was unprepared for when the person did show up. The familiar chime sounded once again. “Welcome to the Titan Animal Shelter. I’m Levi, how can I as-” Levi stopped mid-sentence when he finally looked up to see who had entered.  _How is it even legal to be that cute?_  Levi didn’t even bother hiding that he was staring at the adorable sweater clad stranger.

    “Uh, hi. I’m the other volunteer, Eren,” the sea green eyed boy smiled, with flushed cheeks. Levi didn’t know if it was from being sick still or embarrassment, but he could care less. “It’s nice to mee- achoo!” Interrupted midway by a sneeze, Levi couldn’t help but think up a puppy as the boy scrunched up his nose and rubbed at his nose like a pup would paw at it’s own.

    Not exactly thinking, Levi blurted out, “Can I take you home?”

    Thus ensued a very awkward silence in which Levi thought of many different ways to kill himself and also Hange for not warning him that’d he’d be working with this adorable little dork in front of him for the whole summer.  _Way to make a good first impression, Levi_. To his surprise though, Eren actually replied, thankfully, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

    “You’ll have to take me to dinner first,” Eren responded bashfully, which only made Levi want to squeeze Eren’s cheeks and kiss his nose. _I am so screwed,_  he thought while slowly returning the boy’s infectious grin with a half-arsed one.    


	3. Day 3: Catch Me/Caught Me in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes really cheesy, horrible pick-lines and two dorks

_“Someone better call God and tell him he’s missing an angel.”_  The ghost of a smile showed upon Levi’s lips as he read the newest note. It’d all started a few weeks ago. Waking up as he usually did for his morning tea, Levi was opening the blinds to let some light in when he spotted a scrap of paper stuck outside. Carefully opening his window, he snatched up the mysterious paper and read it.

    _“You’re so beautiful, you gave the sun a reason to shine.”_  Despite the fact that Levi wasn’t one to care for cheesy pick-up lines, the gesture still amused him. Over time he continued to find various pick-up lines albeit they seemed to get even worse, they grew on him. Especially since recently little trinkets of some sort were left with them.

    For example just last week, along with the note was a picture of a teddy bear. Confused as to why it was there, Levi looked to the note for a clue. _“I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you tonight?”_  It was hard for Levi to stifle a chuckle at that one.  _Whoever it is, must really be relentless_ , he thought while shaking his head.

    “Ooh is that another note? Let me see!” Hange squealed, snatching the paper out of Levi’s hand. “Aww, they’re calling you an angel.” Cooing at the ravenette, the eccentric brunette completely ignored the daggers Levi was glaring while trying to get the paper back. “Nope, you gotta reach it,” Hange teased, raising the paper well above Levi’s reach. Oh if looks could kill. Finally deciding that Levi had enough teasing, they sighed dramatically and gave him back the note.

    “Stupid four-eyes,” Levi grumbled, tucking the note safely in his pocket.

    “Are you just grumpy that you don’t know who it is yet?” Hange snickered. “Who do you think it is? Is there somebody in particular you want it to be?” Rolling his eyes in return, Levi kept his face blank even though a name did pop up for who he wanted it to be. “Maybe you should try a stake out,” Hange suggested, overly excited at just the idea.

    “Yeah, well if I do, you’re definitely not invited,” Levi said flatly, earning a pout. Of course, the pout didn’t last long as Hange then launched into raving about some new experiment. Nodding along, Levi didn’t really have much input nor could he understand half of the words coming out of their mouth.

    To say Levi was annoyed and tired would be an understatement. Some ignorant fool at work had screwed up causing everyone to be backed up and have to stay late and fix things. Finally around midnight, he was released from work and free to go home. Getting out of his car, he could hear cursing coming from near his bedroom window. Carefully going to investigate, he found the culprit who’d been leaving him the truly terrible pick-up lines.

    “Would you like to tell me what you’re doing?” Levi spoke up, with an eyebrow raised. The figure froze in their attempt to escape before slowly turning to face Levi. Lifting their face to meet Levi’s gaze, the person help a sheepish grin. To say Levi was surprised would be an understatement.

    “Surprise?” Eren tried, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I know you hate cliches and cheesy stuff, but I just couldn’t approach you because you’re well you and so I thou-”

    _“Your eyes are like the ocean and baby I’m lost at sea,”_  Levi said, cutting off the rambling mess before him. Mentally he was punching himself for saying something so corny, but as soon as he saw the boy’s radiant smile and heard that gorgeous laugh, Levi didn’t regret a single thing. _If crap like that gets a smile and laugh like those then bring on the cliche._   


	4. Day 4: Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuchel and Levi had a tradition of seeing the fireflies, when he was younger. Now all the titans are destroyed and it's that time of year again that Levi's been avoiding. (I'm sorry /.\ I swear the story is actually better than this summary

“Hey Levi, I’m back,” Kuchel called. The little boy soon came running into his mother’s awaiting arms. “Were you good while I was gone?” Nodding vigorously, Levi clung onto his mother for dear life. Letting out a light laugh, Kuchel smiled at her son. “Come on lets see what we can get you for dinner,” she suggested, holding her baby close. Finding some scraps, Kuchel managed to whip up something for Levi.

   “Mommy’s going to be right back, just wait here,” she said, to the hungry little boy. Preoccupied with food, Levi obediently nodded. Once she was out of his range of hearing, violent coughs racked her body. Tears pricked her eyes when she saw the blood. Releasing a sad sigh, she cleaned herself up and headed back. “Levi, would you like to see something cool?” she asked.

   Delighted to do anything with his mother, Levi stumbled over to her. Grabbing her hand, he looked up at her with expectant eyes. Kuchel lead him outside and on a little path. “Where are we going?” he inquired, curiously, but a little apprehensive. As usual his mom always got back from work late so it was fairly dark. Thankfully it wasn’t cold outside because he knew his mom wasn’t feeling the best and he didn’t want her getting worse.

   “Shh, it’s a surprise,” she whispered. “You’ll just have to be patient.” Huffing a little at the thought of waiting, Levi couldn’t help but jut out his lower lip just the tiniest bit. Kuchel quickly bent down and tickled him earning a giggle and many protests. But more importantly her favorite little smile. She couldn’t help but laugh and smile in return at the joyous sounds Levi made. Eventually the pair reached their destination with Levi anxious to see what the surprise was.

   “Wait for it,” his mother assured him. Before he could say anything, it happened. One little floating light shone, followed by another. Thousands soon filled the sky and the little boy stood awestruck. “Do you like it?” Kuchel gently questioned. Two little familiar arms wrapped themselves around her in a tight embrace which she gladly returned. “I’m happy, baby. Maybe we could make this a tradition,” she mused aloud. Staying there for a while, the two admired the floating lights.

   And a tradition they did make. Every night after Kuchel came home and fed Levi, the two would go out and see the fireflies. Unfortunately, Kuchel also gradually grew sicker. Finally one night around the time they’d usually go outside, Levi crept to where his mom was taking a nap. “Come on! It’s time to go see the fireflies!” he exclaimed. Crawling onto the bed with his mom, he poked his mother’s cheek. “Mom, get up.” But she never did.

   All the titans had been defeated now. Levi was free to do anything he wished to. It was also that time of the year again. For plenty of years prior he’d never done anything to honor the tradition. He would always tell himself it was because he was too busy but in reality it was too painful for him. Maybe he would go this time though. He had no actual excuses anymore. Besides everyone else seemed to be busy celebrating which he really wasn’t up for.

   Sneaking away with ease, Levi began walking in the calm forest. Other than the peaceful sounds of nature, Levi was met by a soothing silence. It helped to ease some of his nerves about actually seeing the fireflies again. Reaching a little clearing, he put aside his dislike of dirt and sat down, leaning against a tree. Just like that first night oh so long ago, the magic began.

    Millions of thoughts and emotions ran through Levi as he watched the bugs light up the night sky. Closing his eyes shut, he could remember the way his mom had smiled. He remembered how they had went out and saw the fireflies each and every night. Taking shaky breaths, he suddenly heard rustling behind him. Spinning around he eyed the surrounding trees. A familiar brunette popped out.

    “Before you say anything. Hear me out,” Eren half demanded, half asked. “I remember when you told me about your mom and fireflies, so when I saw you weren’t there at the party I figured maybe you’d gone to see the fireflies since it’s the time they’re around. I understand that this is probably something special to you and you probably don’t want me here, but I also know how painful this may be remembering and I don’t want you to be alone. You’re not alone anymore Levi. You have so many people that care for you. And I just, if you still want me to leave I will, but I just want you to know that I care and I’m here for you.”

     Levi was taken aback. He was surprised the boy had  remembered something as trivial as that especially with all that had been going on for the past years, not to mention impressed by the guts the boy had to say that. But most importantly, he felt...cared for. It was a different kind of cared for feeling, not like that of his mother or a friend. Staring at the brunette before him, he slowly stuck out a hand for Eren to take.

  Glancing up at Levi as if to make sure, Eren wore a soft smile as he entwined his fingers with Levi’s. Although he hadn’t said aloud ‘thank you’, both Levi and Eren knew that he was thinking it. Squeezing the other’s hand, Levi once again looked at the fireflies. “Maybe we can continue 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably like my favorite one I've written so far for Ereri Week. But anyways if you read this, thank ya. Thank you, you beautiful, precious, person ♥


	5. Day 5: Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death. It comes for us all eventually. Eren however has seen Death himself, many times. He feels comfortable with Death even, but mortals and immortals aren't meant to mingle. (I tried)

“Mom!” the brunette cried, finding her wedged beneath a support beam most likely from the roof. “Mom! Mikasa, grab that side!” The ravenette slowly made her way to the opposite side of the beam then Eren but collapsed.

    “The Titans..they’re here, aren’t they?” Mrs. Jaeger asked. Coughing weakly into her hand, she turned to face her struggling son. “Eren, you need to take Mikasa and run. Now! My legs were crushed in the impact.” Her breathing became ragged as the blood loss began taking it’s toll. Still seeing as he was stubborn, Eren continued to try to lift the beam.

    Pausing in his actions, he rushed over to Mikasa whose breathing was gradually slowing. “Eren, run,” she whispered.

   Furiously shaking his head, Eren supported her once again and went back to his mom. “We’re going to all survive this,” he croaked, fighting back tears. A soft smile made it’s way onto Eren’s mother’s face.

   Weakly attempting to lift the wooden beam by himself, Eren refused to acknowledge the fact that he couldn’t. Minutes passed and he heard no pleads for him to run from either girl. “Mikasa,” he sniffled, gently shaking the still girl. “Mom, please. You both are going to live.” Falling to his knees, Eren stared at the two lifeless corpses before him.

    That was the first time Eren witnessed Death. He watched the God Thanatos, but more commonly referred to as Death, come and take his mother and sister. He begged for Death to take him, too. Passing out from exhaustion, Eren didn’t know what happened after that. But Death had carefully taken the boy and moved him somewhere safer. Then continued his task of collecting the many dead, hoping Zeus would take care of the battle soon and end all these meaningless deaths.

  ~

 

    “Levi,” sang a familiar voice. “Guess what I taught Sonny, Bean, and Moblit to do?” A groan escaped the God of Death as he turned the face, Pluto or better known to him as Hange.

    “Only you would treat that hell hound like an actual dog,” Levi sighed, rubbing as his temples.

    “Yeah, well you’re the one who likes a mortal,” Hange shot back with a knowing smirk. In turn, Levi resorted to scowling at the God of Hades.

    “It’s not like I’m the only one who’s fell in love with a mortal,” Levi grumbled, but then quickly cursed upon realizing what he’d said.

    “Aww, you love him?” Hange grinned. “Was it love at first sight when you saved him during Titanomachy all those years ago?”

    “Ew, no. The kid was like 10-years old,” Levi scoffed. “Don’t even get any ideas about it now. I’m not doing anything about it.”

    Hange who was wiggling their eyebrows, released an exasperated breath. “Leviiii,” they whined. “I think you two would be adorable together. I’m sure Erwin agrees.”

    “Tch, the big guy is the one who said not to get involved in any romantic relations,” Levi scoffed, referring to Hange’s brother, Zeus a.k.a. Erwin.

    “Darn, he’s no fun,” the God of Hades pouted, but soon gained their usual mischievous look. “But don’t you worry your pretty little head, I’ll talk to him.”

    “Oh, lucky me,” Levi muttered, sarcastically. Suddenly he felt the familiar sensation of someone dying. “Well duty calls.”

 

    Appearing where the next victim was, Levi recognized the boy. A pang of remorse filled him as he realized, it was yet another person that Eren would be losing. Said boy was there alongside his friend. “Armin, come on. I can’t lose you, too,” the boy wailed. “I’ve already lost Mikasa, my mom, my dad, Hannes, and now I’m losing you.” Levi felt pained as he remembered a few months ago when he’d taken Hannes after bunch of stray cyclops and harpies had tried to attack Eren.

    “Eren,” Armin rasped out, squeezing his friend’s hand. “It’s okay. The doctors told me that I’ve already beat cancer for longer than they expected. Don’t mourn, too much. You’re strong. You can do this. You still have Jean and the rest of the gang. I’m sorry that this is how it is, but I’ll always be with you. Best friends, right?” Nodding fiercely, Eren let the tears stream down silently as he watched Armin close his eyes peacefully.

    “So long, Armin,” Eren uttered, with a strained voice. Taking that as his cue, Levi approached the bed, and began reaping the soul. He froze when the same agonized voice called out, “You again, huh?” A dry chuckle escaped the brunette as looked up with dejected looking eyes. Immediately Levi thought he liked any look but that one on the boy. “When is it going to be my turn already? When are you going to take my sad pathetic, excuse for a life? You sure don’t mind taking everyone else’s around me!” Eren shouted, in hysterics.

    Breathing heavily, Eren stared at where he could sense Death. “Kid, you think I like taking people’s live?” Levi smirked, when the boy before him shivered. “I like it about as much as you especially when it’s a pointless death.” Knowing it was probably stupid, Levi let Eren see him.

    “Wow, you’re really short,” Eren remarked, then to himself. “And hot.”

    “I’ll ignore the fact you called me short,” Levi retorted with a glare, "But only because you called me hot.” He reveled in the way Eren reacted, which was a surprised look quickly taken over by embarrassment. “Wow, you’re really red,” Levi teased. He liked watching the mortal squirm in embarrassment and fail to redeem himself.

     “I uh, well. But-how,” fumbling for words, Eren’s face only flushed more, before he finally stammered out. “Can I kiss you?”

     “Do you always want to kiss hot strangers?” Levi questioned, in an attempt to hide the way the question had made him feel because  _damn, did he want to kiss Eren. But stupid Erwin._

     “Well you’re not a stranger,” Eren began, awkwardly. “I mean I’ve seen you a bunch of times, unfortunately. I don’t know, I’ve never been afraid of death I guess. Actually it's probably strange but I feel comfortable with you around or like near. I probably sound really stupid and you know what, never mind just forget I said anyth-”  _Ah screw it_ , Levi thought before capturing the boy’s lips with his own. He couldn’t help but shudder from how warm the boy’s touch was. Reluctantly pulling away he held a blank face as he observed the boy’s reaction.

     “I-uh, wow,” Eren squeaked out. Amused Levi couldn’t help but ruffle the brunette’s already unruly hair. Protesting weakly, Eren became quiet which worried Levi “Umm, so do you have to go now?” the boy questioned nervously, not sure he wanted the answer.

     “Yeah, I have a job to do,” Levi replied, hating himself for the forlorn look that took over the boy’s face. “Hey, brat. I’ll come back later. Don’t think you’re getting rid of me that easily. I am Death after all.”

     “Really?” Eren exclaimed, eyes brightening right up accompanied by his signature grin..

     “Yeah, yeah, I will,” Levi assured, not being able to fight the tug in his own lips. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” Just as he was leaving, Levi felt a soft peck on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah by the way Titanomachy is the name of the battle between Titans and the Gods
> 
> Zeus = Erwin  
> Pluto/Hades= Hange  
> Thanatos/Death= Levi  
> Cerberus (Three-headed dog) = Sonny, Bean, and Moblit


	6. Day 6: Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since his parents died during a storm, Eren's been scared of them. Levi's always been there to comfort him, but what if one time he's not?

_“Eren! Eren!” a frantic voice shouted. Struggling to see through the rain, the boy ignored his dislike of dirt and ran through mud puddles desperate to find the brunette. Bolting into the woods, he headed_  to _wards their tree house. He winced as the thunder intensified. Climbing the tree, Levi could hear a faint whimpering. Sighing in relief, he tackled the shivering boy before him. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m here,” he cooed, hugging Eren to him tightly._

_“I tried to make it home, b-but the st-storm got worse and,” trying to explain between sobs, Eren hid his face in the ravenette’s chest.._

_“I know, it’s okay. Don’t worry, Mikasa is safe at home, too,” Levi comforted, rubbing circles into the boy’s back. He knew as soon as the storm started, he had to find Eren. The brunette’s parents both died during a really bad storm and it really affected Eren. Shifting so he could stand, Levi felt a pang in his heart when Eren’s grip only tightened as he released another snivel._

_“I’m just going to get you some headphones, okay? I know we have some in here somewhere,” Levi comforted. Receiving a small nod, he slowly unlatched the boy from him. Digging through all the junk, Levi found a blanket and a iPod and headphones. Plopping back down next to Eren, he threw the blanket over two of them while Eren huddled into his side. Handing Eren the headphones, Levi began playing the storm playlist, that he and Eren had compiled. Adjusting himself so he was lying more comfortable, Levi could feel Eren gradually calm down._

_~_

_“Be careful brat, you don’t want to get caught in the storm,” the ravenette called, with worry evident in his voice._

_“Yeah, yeah, but I know I have you to protect me,” Eren replied, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. Climbing into his car, he chuckled to himself as he noticed Levi’s cheeks tinged with pink. Eren loved how awkward Levi still was with affection. Pulling out of the driveway, he could feel Levi’s eyes on him the whole time. Humming to himself, he turned on the radio as he drove home, trying to ignore the darkening skies._

~

   Rubbing his eyes slowly, Levi stretched slowly not liking the empty feeling. Grumbling to himself, he headed towards the kitchen for his morning tea. Plopping down on the couch, he channel surfed before, landing on the news. “I’m Ilse Langnar, reporting live from outside of Wall Maria. Today’s weather there’s going to be a rain storm so be careful driving. Also tod-”

   Shutting the TV off, Levi sat in silence. Blankly staring at the TV, he was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing. “What?” he barked.

   “Woah, Mr. Grumpy pants,” a cheerful voice teased, but quickly turned serious. “You heard about the storm today, right?” Grunting in response, Levi knew where the conversation was heading. It was the same one every time. “Levi, come on. It’s dangerous to do this every time. You need to take care of yourself first.”

   “I’m a grown man, I know what’s fine for me,” Levi argued. “Bye, Four-Eyes.” He heard Hange complaining as he hung up. Since he had his phone out, Levi decided to dial Eren’s number. Receiving voicemail, he sighed then hung up not bothering to leave a message. Glancing out the window he could already see it starting to drizzle. Standing to his feet, Levi threw on his jacket, then grabbed an umbrella and iPod.

   Hopping into his car, he turned on the windshield wipers. Navigating through the streets, he soon reached his destination. Parking, Levi opened up his umbrella since the rain had picked up and was pelting his face. Walking the familiar path, he tried not to let his guilt get to him. Soon a familiar sight came into view. Quickening his pace, Levi ignored the mud and sat down. Positioning the umbrella so it somewhat sheltered him from the rain, he wore a sad smile.

  “Hey Eren, it’s storming again,” Levi greeted. “So here I am. I even brought our iPod with the playlist, you remember it, right?” Not getting a reply as expected, Levi turned on the old iPod and chose a specific song. “You know, I don’t particularly care for country, but you always liked this one,” Levi admitted. “I miss you, so much.” Levi could feel his cheeks dampening from both rain and tears.

  “I shouldn’t have let you drive home. I’m sorry. I know how you react to storms and I still let you go,” Levi confessed, his voice cracking. “I’m sorry, Eren.” Feeling drained, Levi leaned against the cold gravestone. “Every storm runs, runs out of rain. Just like every dark night turns into day. Every heartache will fade away. Just like every storm runs out of rain,” he sang quietly. “I love you, Eren.”


	7. Day 7: Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren were best friends growing up when unfortunately after the death of his mother, Levi had to move away. Losing contact with Eren, Levi grows up and becomes a werewolf protector. Will he ever find Eren? Who's his soul mate? (Sort of Mythology, too I guess)

Ever since they were young, the two boys were close. The two were nearly inseparable, so when Levi had to move in with his uncle after the death of his mother, both boys were devastated. “I don’t want you to move,” Eren grumbled, trying to hide his tears.

      “Neither do I,” Levi agreed, sitting next to Eren as they watched movers carry away his stuff. His uncle Kenny soon called him, saying it was time to leave. “I guess this is bye, Eren,” Levi sighed. “Cheer up, I’ll come back and visit.” Mustering a small smile, Eren tackled the ravenette into a hug.

**~**

      It’d been a month since he had left, but Levi had finally managed Kenny to let him go visit. Eagerly he watched the passing streets, silently wishing Kenny would drive faster. As soon as he saw the familiar neighborhood, Levi launched himself out of the car and ran towards Eren’s house. Knocking furiously, he couldn’t wait to see his best friend again. The smile on his face soon dropped though when a stranger answered.

      “Where’s Eren?” Levi cried, trying to peek in the house. He felt a calloused hand on his shoulder.

      “Sorry ma’am, ‘bout him, but what happened to the Yeagers?” Uncle Kenny asked, giving Levi a look to behave.

      “Oh no worries. Didn’t you hear though? The poor boy. Both his parents were killed a few weeks ago. Eren had to go live with some distant relative,” the lady explained with a sympathetic tone.

      “His parents are...dead? Eren’s gone?” Levi breathed out, in shock. “I’m a horrible friend. I left him to deal with this. I should have been here!” Running away from the adults, Levi didn’t care where he was going. Eventually he found himself at a familiar park, that he and Eren used to go to all the time. “I’m sorry, Eren,” he mumbled. Levi quickly looked up when he heard a car approaching.

      “Come on, Levi. I think it’s time I introduced you into the family business,” Kenny stated, not sounding angry at all.  

    “What’s that?” Levi questioned.

  “Protecting werewolves,” Kenny replied.  

**~**

      “Levi,on your left coming in hot,” Farlan whispered into the headpiece. Drawing out his dual pistols, Levi located their target and took it out with one shot.

      “Yeah! Go Big Bro,” Isabel cheered. With a faint grin, Levi shook his head as the trio regrouped.

      “Thirty hunters and fifty rogues dead, a bunch more to go,” Levi mused, cleaning the blood off his daggers.

      “Big bro, don’t be such a realist for one second. I can’t wait until you find your soulmate,” Izzy grinned as hers wrapped his arms around her waist. “You’re werewolf is out there, don’t worry.” Scoffing Levi started to head back to their safe house. All he wanted was to find Eren and make sure that he was still alive. Ever since he’d joined the family business, he’d been looking for Eren.  

      Reaching the safe house, Levi spotted some stranger outside. “Hello, Levi Ackerman?” the man questioned. Warily nodding Levi eyed the man. “I have a job for you. I want you to eliminate a specific trio. Two males and one female.”

      “What’s in it for us?” Levi glared.

      “Well I know you three hunt rogues already and one of the males is a werewolf,” the man elaborated. “He’s been known to lose control and needs to be...put down. As for the other two, they’re traitors. They protect him.”

  “Tch, whatever,” Levi agreed, receiving a cynical smile from the man.

**~**

      “Farlan, do you see anybody?” Levi questioned, as they flew through the trees.

      “Yeah, one werewolf, a male, and female,” Farlan replied. Navigating their way through the forest with ease, the trio followed the other one as they continued running. Having been searching for the targets for a few days, the trio had finally picked up a trail.

      “Wait, Levi,” Isabel suddenly called. “They’re stopping.” A bullet soon flew right by her ear and the three quickly dropped to the ground.

      “Oi, brats drop your weapons. We don’t want to get dirty,” Levi ordered. Staring down the three before him, he carefully lowered his weapons as the two targets did, too. “What’s your names?”

      “Mikasa Ackerman,” the ravenette replied, in a cold tone. Isabel gasped as she turned to Levi with wide eyes.

      “Interesting,” Levi thought aloud. “What about you, blondie?”

      “Armin Arlert,” the kid replied, firmly. Suddenly Levi was knocked back on the ground.

     “Eren!” both Mikasa and Armin called in alarm while Farlan and Isabel snatched up their weapons.

     “Call off your dog,” Farlan shouted, ready to shift.

     “Farlan, hold on,” Levi commanded. He looked the wolf on top of him in the eyes. _Eren?_  he thought, observing the ocean colored eyes. A scowl quickly took over his face as the wolf licked his face. “Brat, if that’s really you then we both know that was a dumb idea,” Levi muttered. Hopping off, the wolf walked back over to Mikasa and seemed to communicate with her. She handed him a bag and he took off behind a tree.

     “Levi,” Isabel hissed. “What’s going on?”

     “Eren,” he uttered, noticing the way her eyes lit up with excitement. Giddy with glee she relayed the message to Farlan who seemed to lighten up himself.

     “Hi Levi,” Eren breathed out, reappearing now fully clothed. “Uh, can we have some privacy?” With a look from Eren, Mikasa left begrudgingly with Armin while Farlan and Isabel had already disappeared. “I-I um, missed you,” Eren awkwardly said.

     “I missed you, too, but with that disgusting lick maybe not so much,” Levi smirked, watching Eren laugh.

     “So you’re a werewolf protector,” Eren drawled.

     “And you’re a werewolf,” Levi pointed out.

     “Guess so,” Eren agreed, seeming as if he wanted to say something. Biting his lip nervously, Levi took this time to scrutinize the brunette. Much to his dismay, Eren was taller than him, but he’d definitely gotten hotter. _Sh--, wait what?_  “Levi, you’re my soulmate,” Eren blurted. “Wait, no sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like that. I mean you’re not even gay, right?”

     Blinking a couple of times to process what Eren had just said, Levi finally responded, “I am gay.” A hopeful look adorned Eren’s face as he nervously made his way towards Levi. “I’m not going to bite, get over here,” Levi coaxed. Yanking the brunette closer, he leaned up and kissed the boy. Eren immediately returned the action and wrapped his arms around the shorter’s waist. Gradually sliding a hand under Levi’s shirt, Eren relished in the feeling of Levi’s smooth skin.  

     A hum of content escaped Levi when Eren’s warm hands touched his skin. Pulling away reluctantly, both were breathing somewhat heavily. “Is that the answer you were looking for?” Levi asked.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I didn’t quite catch that. Can you tell me again?” Eren quipped, with a sly grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo last day of Ereri Week. This was fun being able to write Ereri and also reading or seeing everyone's lovely works. Seriously ya'll are talented man. Thank ya for any of you who read my one shots and liked them and commented. *boops your nose* ♥


End file.
